mugen_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Policy
The Policy for the MUGEN workshop. If you do not comply you shall be warned, and if serious banned. You can get temporarily blocked 4 times before an indefinite ban. Basic Guidelines *This wiki and it's users are required to adhere to our hosting service, FANDOM's policies. Here is an good source to read them. *Due to FANDOM's policies, People under the age of 13 should not join this wiki as to comply with COPPA. Violators will be banned and requested to close the account, if they refuse then an special contact request will be sent to FANDOM to close the account. *You are not allowed to create an sockpuppet account to get past an ban. Sockpuppeting is the act of making another account to continue to be on the site to get away from an ban, or slow down load times. *You cannot impersonate famous people, other users, admins or just other people in general due to FANDOM's policy. *Do not joke, talk about, or encourage real harm to yourself or any other people on this site. If you or anyone else is feeling suicidal, please see FANDOM's suicide prevention resource page. *Do not bring up drama from other websites, forums and wikis onto this wiki, regardless of their host and if it's MUGEN related or not. We care little about what goes on in other sites, in addition to not being able to do anything regarding it due to the different policies of said sites and FANDOM not allowing admins to enact anything over something that happened off site. In conclusion, keep it in the site that should be involved. *Do not insult or raid another forum, wiki, MUGEN hosting website or otherwise, raiding and insulting other sites causes unnecessary conflicts between all sites involved. Especially if it's in our name, which tarnishes our reputation. **However, if another site does the same to us on our own sites, we will not hesitate to take action. Forums Opinions *You cannot place any opinion-based "information" as fact in an article, if you do it will be reviewed for being biased in favour of opinion. *Real-world Political and religious discussion will not be tolerated, since it has little to do with the MUGEN community, is sensitive to some people, causes way too many flame wars and annoying for those who just generally don't care. Downloads *DO NOT post any links to download dragon tier characters at all. They are able to break your computer's OS and make it not recoverable. No warnings for this one and immediate indefinite ban for sharing malware. *You may post download links to vore characters, aswell as explicit stages, but you must put an NSFW warning before the link. *Downloads must be an direct link, so do not utilize short link services (such as adfly, goo.gl and bit.ly) for downloads. This is seen as utilizing the site, it's users, and it's traffic for monetary gain and you will promptly be warmed, and if you continue, banned. *Do not post downloads to pirated software, and do not describe how to exploit software. You should also not post any copies of unreleased and abandoned software. Articles *Do not show the vore part of an character with vore aspects, as to keep this wiki safe for those who get disgusted by these things. **Do not describe the vore aspects. *Do not link to another wiki's article on an subject as opposed to writing your own. *Do not plagarize from other wikis such as the MUGEN database, Wikipedia, etc.. Category:Browse